


calmer waters

by thirteenpaperstars



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aquaphobia, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Rayllum, Short One Shot, these two will be the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteenpaperstars/pseuds/thirteenpaperstars
Summary: “How’d you do that?” she asked. Callum snapped out of his thoughts.“Huh?”“You know, the thing you just did with the rock. How’d you do it?”“Oh, that? It’s easy. Here, I’ll show you,” Callum replied, scouring the ground for a flat rock. With a practiced movement of the wrist, he released it and it skipped three, four, five times before sinking. Not to be outdone, Rayla threw her stone, only to have it sink immediately. Callum laughed at her frown.





	calmer waters

**Author's Note:**

> Who else is super hyped for season 3!? I am!
> 
> It was such a nice day outside so I went down to the river by my house and I had the idea to write this fic. Still working on getting used to writing this kind of stuff, so I hope it's okay. Thanks so much for the amazing response on my first fanfiction!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

“C’mon Rayla, it’s not so bad. Whose idea was this, anyway?” The river they had stopped at was tiny, with crystal clear water that revealed it was perfectly non-threatening. Yet Rayla was terrified, more so than usual. She’d been near water before, but knowing she what she was trying to do made her terror worse.

“I knowwww,” Rayla moaned, “why did I suggest this?”

“Because you want to get over your fear of water?” Callum suggested, shrugging.

Rayla sighed. She hated to admit it, but Callum was right. Tentatively, she reached a hand out to test the water. It wasn’t too cold or too warm, but she jerked her hand back regardless. The familiar feeling of panic set in. Callum sighed, and leaned back against one of the nearby trees, as if he’d given up hope.

“You’ll get there someday.” he said, resting a hand on her shoulder. Rayla gave him a small smile.

“You must think I’m so lame,” she said, joining him. “A moon shadow elf, afraid of water. This is seen as a weakness where I’m from.”

Callum opened his mouth in surprise, and turned to face her.

“Nothing could ever make me think you are lame.” he said, with so much determination in his face that Rayla almost believed him.

“Let’s try another topic. Why are you afraid of water?” he asked, noticing her doubtful expression.

“I don’t know. Though I do remember one time when I was really little, I was training out by a lake. Everything was going fine, but then I took a wrong step or something, and fell backwards into the river, I guess The feeling of the water swallowing me- that was awful,” she said, shuddering slightly at the memory. Callum frowned in concern. Absentmindedly, he picked up a river rock from nearby, and skipped it across the river. It sunk into the water with a satisfying “plink”. Rayla was amazed.

“How’d you do that?” she asked. Callum snapped out of his thoughts.

“Huh?”

“You know, the thing you just did with the rock. How’d you do it?”

“Oh, that? It’s easy. Here, I’ll show you,” Callum replied, scouring the ground for a flat rock. With a practiced movement of the wrist, he released it and it skipped three, four, five times before sinking. Not to be outdone, Rayla threw her stone, only to have it sink immediately. Callum laughed at her frown.

“Don’t just throw it, try to keep it flat,” he said, taking her hand and instructing her on the proper movement. After a few more failed attempts, Rayla groaned in frustration. Callum laughed.

“I’ve never seen you fail at something before,” he admitted, and Rayla scowled.

“Yeah, well, you’re not helping by laughing at me,” she shot back.

“Just keep trying,” Callum assured her, “You’ll get it eventually, I swear.” Rayla looked at him skeptically, but attempted it again, trying to spin the stone just like he’d shown her. Rayla expected it to fall short again, but she watched on in excitement as the stone skipped twice before hitting the river.

“Finally!” she sighed, picking up another and skipping it with renewed spirit. Callum smiled.

“I bet you can’t beat my record,” he challenged.

“You’re on!” she responded, a competitive gleam flashing in her eye. For almost twenty minutes, the pair tried to outdo each other- though Callum was admittedly the best. He knew they were losing precious time, but both would admit that it was worth it. When Rayla begrudgingly admitted defeat, it was nearly late afternoon. She looked at the fading light, frowning.

“Ugh, we wasted so much time today. And I didn’t even beat you!” she sighed, falling back on the grass beside him.

“Yeah, but don’t you feel better about the water?” he asked, gesturing to the river.

“Maybe so,” she responded, surprised that she hadn’t even noticed how much fun she’d been having. “I’m still terrified to death of it. But...thank you. This has been- fun.” Callum grinned in response.

“Then I think our job is done,” he said. Rayla began to nod in agreement but caught herself just in time.

“Don’t think you’re getting me on a boat again!” she said, sitting up and pointing an insistent finger at him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've edited this and reread it so many times but I still think it's too short. Anyways, thank you so much for reading! You have no idea how much it means to me.


End file.
